The Digital Void
by Digital Soul
Summary: Chris is a normal kid just cruising through life in New York City, when he finds a higher calling And I don't mean religion. I mean the kind with Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes- **Those of you who have read my stories in the past, thanks, and know that not only do I have a new name(I used to be IHeartRika), but a new outlook. Romance sucks. So, here's my new work. Enjoy.

----

Chris lay awake in the middle of the night, not trying very hard to sleep. He stared at the ceiling. He was exhausted, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep, or keep his eyes closed for that matter. He looked at his Naplean Dynamite poster on the wall.

_Why cant I sleep?_, he thought. _Gosh!_

And then, it happened. Something small flew by his window, followed by something big. Really big. Really big and red. He immediately jumped up out of bed and ran to his window. He looked around, and then down at the six story drop to the ground.

_Birds?_

No, even the small one was too big. There weren't giant birds in New York City. The smaller one was flying, but the big one wasn't. The small one landed on the roof of the building across the street, and the big thing stared at it, exactly at eye-level.

There was a faint sound, and then a green flash erupted from the small thing and hit the big thing in the nose. In its confusion, the small thing was able to fly away- to the roof of Chris's building.

_Crap!_ was his only thought as he ran out of his apartment, down a hallway, and then down six flights of stairs as fast as he could.

Chris stumbled, panting, into the street to watch the small thing's next move. As the big, red thing- which he now realized looked like a dinosaur- ran towards it, it jumped to the ground using what Chris then realized were huge ears as a sort of parachute. It landed a few feet in front of him, and he got a good look at it.

It looked almost like a rabbit. It had huge, floppy ears that fell to the ground, had a horn on its head, and had green stripes on its ears, hands and feet, and a green bib-shaped mark on its neck and chest. It looked right at him.

"Hey- You!" it said, and ran towards him. Wait- It _said_!

"Wha- Me?"

"No, the other idiot. Look, I'm kind of in a scrape right now. Tell me- What's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say 'Digimon'?"

Chris stood, open-mouthed for a few seconds before answering. "Terriermon."

He had never heard the word before, and he had no idea what it meant, but somehow, he knew to say it.

The little creature jumped.

"Yes! Gimme your hand."

He showed it his palm. It put its small hand in his, and a little light formed. It grew until it was about the size of a computer mouse and formed- Well, he had no idea what it was. It looked like an LCD game, but its buttons were unmarked. It was green and square, with a slot at the end, a screen, and three blue buttons.

The little rabbit-thing did a split-second victory dance before turning to face the dinasaur-thing again. "It's voice-activated," it said. "Say 'execute'."

"Uh... Execute!"

The little device sprang to life. The backlit screen displayed "All system files present. Voice operation functional. Commence linking... Done. Execute." Chris stared at it, and then at the bunny-thing as it was enveloped in a green light, and came out completely transformed.

It still sort of looked like a bunny, except now it was twice as tall, had guns for arms, and was wearing a pair of jeans.

"Woah!" He involuntarily shouted. The bunny-thing turned its head.

"Yeah, I know."

The dinasaur-thing had been watching the whole thing, and was now growling.

"Come get some!" said bunny-thing, and lunged at it.

Bunny smacked dinosaur in the face with its gun-hand, dinosaur shot fireball and missed, and then bunny shot dinosaur at point-blank range, several times. This all took place in about three seconds. The dinosaur didn't even fall down or bleed, it just sort of faded away.

Bunny faced Chris. "We've got stuff to talk about. Alone."

----

**Author's Notes- **Well, that's chapter one. Write reviews, people. Good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes- **Mad props to my one reviewer.

----

Chris woke up the next morning thinking about what a great dream he'd had the night before.

"Bunnies with pants and guns for hands. Where do I come up with this stuff?"

He got out of bed and took a look around his room. Nothing strange- Except the thing from his dream sleeping on his floor.

"Woah! It's real- What was it?- Terriermon! Terriermon's real!"

It might have been the dancing or the shouting that woke Terriermon up.

"Whassat?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes.

Chris's response was to poke him in the stomach.

"Ow! What am I, the Pillsbury Doughboy? No touchy."

"Sorry. It's just... You're real. And that makes me a- Watchacallit?- A Digidestined. And that means I really have to help the digiworld."

"Yeah. I told you this so you_ wouldn't _act confused."

And then he remembered everything they'd talked about the night before.

----

Terriermon sat on Chris's bed and gestured for him to follow. Normally he would have been indignant at being offered his own bed, but this was different.

"All right. I guess I'll start with who I am. I'm Terriermon. I'm what's called a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. I'm from a place called the Digital World. The dfigital World wass created from data deleted from computers. Years ago, all Digimon were simple intelligence programs on a computer. We were made by a group of college students for a project, but once they didn't need us anymore, they deleted us, and we ended up in the already-formed Digital World.

Those early programs eventually evolved into what we are today, cute ears and all. Got me so far?"

Chris nodded.

"Good. Now for why I'm here. See, there are a group of humans chosen by the Sovereigns- Digimon gods- that have a special bond with Digimon. They all have a partner Digimon, or sometimes more than one. The reason for that is that sometimes, some stupid Digimon goes on a rampage and gains power. Eventually, they get stronger than the Sovereigns and threaten the Digiworld itself- Which is why you're here. The bond between a human and a Digimon makes them both stronger. A Digimon with a partner can be ten times stronger than one without a partner.

"Look at that thing in your hand. It's called a Digivice. It's what makes the connection between a human and a Digimon possible. You have one because you've been chosen. You're what's called a Digidestined, or Chosen Child. You've got to help save us from a stupid Digimon by the name of Arkadimon. Well, it's not even a real Digimon. It was created when a virus from the internet attacked an egg that was going to hatch into a virus type anyway- Not good results.

"Not only that, but it's hideously strong, and it's still only a fresh, meaning it just hatched. Oh, I almost forgot. That thing I did, when I changed shape? It's called Digivolution. Basically, I get bigger and stronger. All Digimon do it. Which is also a problem, because that means Arcadimon will eventually digivolve and get even stronger. Also not good. Anyway, the digivice also helps me digivolve, but only when you use the voice command. I have no clue what else it does. Anyway, that's it. Now I wanna here about you."

Chris's head was reeling. Digimon... Digivice... Digivolution... Digidestined... Digi, Digi, digi.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. My name's Chris." He shook Terriermon's hand. "I'm thirteen years old, this is my apartment, and I guess I'm a Digidestined. That's about it for me."

"Good," Terriermon said, jumping to the floor. "Now we can go to sleep. I'm exhausted. I was running around this stupid city for four hours looking for you."

Chris smiled. "'Night."

"G'night."

----

Chris stood there stupidly.

"Oh yeah. The 'save-the-world' thing. Gotcha."

Terriermon nodded.

"Good boy. Let's have breakfast."

----

**Author's Notes-** That was chapter two. Probably a boring recap for Digimon fans, but it's essential to the plot. Duh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes-** Still one review. I feel special.

----

Chris opened his fridge. "So... What do you eat?"

"Whaddaya got?"

"Right then."

He pulled out (insert breakfast foods here) and (insert way in which to cook here) them. They ate.

Terriermon jumped on top of the table so that he could be at Chris's eye level. "Now that we've got some fuel in us, lets get down to business."

Chris nodded.

"There are four kids in this city, including you, that have partners. We hafta find 'em."

"Do you have any idea how long that'll take! There are at least six million people in Manhatten. You're saying we have to find three people with digimon? That's nuts!"

Terriermon sighed.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh."

"Take out your digivice."

He did as he was told.

"All right. It's supposed to help us find them somehow. Don't ask me, 'cause I have no idea."

He looked at the little green device.

"It's supposed to be voice-activated, right?"

Terriermon nodded.

He looked at the digivice again. "Uh... Help us find three other kids with digimon. Uh... Please."

The screen flashed to life.

"Procssing request..." It stayed on that screen for several seconds.

"Done. Inquiry match. Please confirm search. Press select key."

Chris pressed a small button marked 'Select'.

"Confirmed. Opening locator program."

A small map of New York City appeared on the screen, with two flashing red lights on it. One was in Queens, and the other one was within five blocks of his apartment. Terriermon hopped on his shoulder for a better look.

"Oh. That's how we find 'em."

----

Walking down the street towards one of the red dots around ten munutes later, a thought popped into Chris's head. "What am I supposed to say?"

Terriermon shrugged. "How am I supposta know? Tell them the truth."

"Right. Tell the truth."

He rounded the last corner before the red dot.

It looked like a normal street. Nobody particularly stood out at first glance. Upon further inspection, though, one person in particular caught Chris's eye. A girl, perhaps a year or so younger than himself, was walking slowly down the street. Her hair was colored pink, and she wore a black t-shirt and a pair of camoflauge pants. There were armbands on both her wrists. Chris walked towards her, noticing that he got closer and closer to the red dot on the digivice's screen.

"Gotcha," Terriermon mumbled as they approached.

They were right behind her now.

"Uh, excuse me," Chris awkwardly said. She whirled around.

"What?" Green eyes stared straight at him.

"Uh... Hi. Do you have a Digimon?"

Her eyes widened. "Y-yes. Why? What do you want?"

It was Terriermon's turn to speak. "'Cause we need you, stupid."

She took Chris by the wrist and dragged him.

"C'mon," she said, leading him along the street.

She lead them down a few streets before she let go of Chris's wrist. She suddenly stopped and fished for something in her pocket.

"Where is it... There we go." She pulled out a hot pink digivice. "D'you have one of these?" she asked.

Chris showed her his and compared them. Except the color and display, they were exactly the same.

"Cool!" she said.

Chris cocked an eyebrow. That hadn't been his first thought. "So, where are we going?" Chris asked.

"To my house. Duh."

"Oh. Why?"

"God, you're dim... Because Gotsumon's there."

Before he could ask, Terriermon added "That's a Digimon."

"Oh."

They continued walking down different streets for at least ten minutes before she stopped. "Here we are," she said, pulling out a key.

Chris looked up at the three-story building that loomed ahead of them.

"So... You live here?"

"_No_," she said, with enough sarcasm to shut him up.

They trudged into a house with white carpets. The girl- _Man, I should have asked for her name_, Chris thought- ran up ahead of them and down a hallway. They followed, always a step behind. It only took a few seconds before Chris realised the house was huge. In fact, their footsteps were echoing because the floors had become hardwood. They came to a door.

"This is my room," she explained.

She opened the door to a room with pink- well, everything.

"I like your decor," Chris said.

"Shut up..."

She opened a closet door. "You can come out now!"

----

A creature that looked like it was made of individual rocks came out. It stared at Chris and Terriermon, each in turn.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?" It seemed pleasant enough. It had an english accent for some reason.

"I'm terriermon," he introduced himself.

"I'm Chris."

"Very nice to meet you both. I hope my partner here has been polite."

"A ray of sunshine," said Chris sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Ceilia, by the way," she said. "But call me Cella, or I'll kill you."

Chris chuckled. "I'm Chris. This little rabbit-dude is Terriermon."

"Pleasure," Terriermon said, rolling his eyes.

----

**Author's Notes- **Ooh, a new character! How exciting! How enticing! How out of synonyms!


End file.
